


My Tired Valentine

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Holidays, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley works hard to meet a deadline for the prince and princesses’ Valentine’s Day ball.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	My Tired Valentine

They had been sewing for hours. A grand ball was to be held in celebration of Saint Valentine’s Day and new dresses and suits had been requested for it. This left their mother with little time to practice her singing but Stanley had spent several sleepless nights sewing as much as they could, hoping to give their mother time to practice with their father. It had worked and now it was the night before the holiday and they were finishing the last of the shirts to be worn.

“Almost finished…just need to finish this and then just…” Stanley frowned to themselves as they concentrated on their work. Several candles were lit around the room, hoping to avoid any strain on their eyes. They murmured to themselves, rubbing at one of their eyes. They could feel themselves becoming tired from all of their work. Stanley promised to get lots of rest when finished but not before.

They held up one of the shirts to the light, narrowing their eyes. They set it down once they approved of the cut and stitching done, smoothing out the material before folding it to place it with the others. Now they just needed to finish three more.

Stanley picked up the next shirt and started to work, unaware that they were falling asleep despite their hands continuing to do their work.

***

They realized they had fallen asleep when the sunlight coming through the window to shine on their face woke them up. They sat up with a snort, blinking as they looked around. They had fallen asleep? But they still had work to do! They couldn’t afford to be late now!

Stanley scrambled to get back to work but stopped when they found that the clothes were gone. The only thing left on Stanley’s work desk was a pink silken handkerchief folded into a pouch. Stanley knew that hadn’t been there before. They undid the simple knot and watched as the cloth opened to reveal the assorted chocolates and cookies that had been inside. A small rosebud had been set in the middle of the pile of sweets, soft and pink.

“Your maman and I finished the shirts while you slept. You should have told us how much strain you were putting on yourself. We could have helped you sooner.” Lefou smiled from the open doorway, arms crossed over his chest. “You work yourself ragged, mon cher et ma cherie. It’s not healthy.”

“I...uh…”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, mon coeur.”

They blushed, smiling as they stood up and walked over to hug their husband close, pressing a kiss to his brow and lips. “Merci, chouchou. What would I do without you?”

“Work until your fingers were stripped of their flesh and kept going with just the bones?” Lefou offered.

They laughed, hiding their face against his neck. “Perhaps,” they relented.


End file.
